1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to keyboards using touch surface technology, and particularly to a transparent touch surface keyboard for use with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch surface keyboards have the advantage of providing thinner, lighter input devices and are becoming more widely used. However, touch surface keyboards may consume energy even when not in use.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.